Color Worries
by Names Tailz
Summary: Light Dark Star can now be painted her favorite color! but will the others be able to cope with her new look or is it all in her head?


Color Trouble.

It was late August one day in Neopia, and a young girl named Tailz was rushing home with a surprise bag. Along the way she ran past the local shops and the happy owners who ran them.

⌠Hello Tailz!■ Said a blue uni ⌠Hello Miss Rachelle!■ Tailz yelled as she ran past the Uni▓s clothing shop

Unfortunately Miss Rachelle didn▓t get to respond since Tailz had already disappeared around the corner. A little while later Tailz made it home and stood outside of the neohome for a few minutes to catch her breath.

⌠Hey guys I▓m back!■ Tailz said as she entered ⌠Hi Tailz!■ Marron and Luigii said together.  
⌠HI Tailz, are you alright, you look tired?■ Roe the striped cybunny asked ⌠Yeah I▓m okay, I was excited about something so I ran all the way back home.■ Tailz responded. ⌠Hey Light can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?■ ⌠Sure■ Light Dark Star said as she put down her book and followed Tailz into the kitchen

After they had both entered into the kitchen Tailz had set the bag down on the table and quickly closed the door, then turned to Light.

⌠So what did you want to see me in the kitchen for?■ Light asked ⌠To show you something I bought today.■ Tailz answered. ⌠Look in the bag.■

Carefully Light sat sown in the chair and opened the bag to see a Cloud and Royal Paint Brush.

⌠Tailz I guess you reached your goal of the Royal Brush.■ Light spoke ⌠Yes but remember the rest of the goal?■ Tailz asked ⌠You mean?┘■ Light whispered ⌠Yes but you don▓t have to be royal, if you don▓t want to, I can always save the brush..■ Tailz said ⌠No when you showed me the picture of a royal girl Kougra I knew from then I wanted to be royal, I just never thought it would be so quick.■ ⌠Your nervous aren▓t you Light?■ ⌠Well yes, but what about the others?■ ⌠Well I▓ll be able to get them painted to but you don▓t need to worry.■ ⌠Okay if you say so, then lets go!■

With a cheer Tailz grabbed the bag off of the table and told Marron, Luigii and Roe that they were going out for awhile and would be back later, and headed off towards the Rainbow Pool. Arriving at the pool Tailz took out the Royal Brush and painted Light, then Light went into a changing room and changed out of her royal clothes and came back outside. Now Tailz took out the Cloud brush and quickly painted Light cloud then she quickly went back into the changing room and reappeared outside shortly afterwards.

⌠Light you look gorgeous!■ Tailz exclaimed!  
⌠Really do you think so?■ Light asked ⌠Well if you don▓t believe me then turn around and look at yourself in the mirror.■ Tailz responded

With that light turned around and caught the first look at herself in the mirror and gasped.

⌠Tailz your right! But what will the others think of how┘■ Light began ⌠Light there opinion of you wont be any different.■ Tailz spoke. ⌠Now come on and lets go home.■

Light and Tailz headed off towards home. Along the way Light was quiet, Tailz tried to get her to talk but she wouldn▓t respond, Tailz understood why and stopped trying to talk. After a few minutes they arrived home and Tailz asked Light to wait outside for a moment so she could prepare the guys, then after a bit Tailz reappeared and to asked Light to come inside.

⌠Okay guys you can come out now.■ Tailz yelled.

One by one Marron, Luigii and Roe came out of the kitchen and sat down when they had noticed Light▓s new colors.

⌠WOW sis you look beautiful!■ Roe exclaimed

Standing up slowly Marron and Luigii bowed then stood back up.

⌠Hello Princess you look terrific.■ Marron and Luigi said together.  
⌠Thank you and please don▓t call me princess.■ Light said slightly embarrassed.  
⌠ Okay then we wont.■ Luigii said ⌠Thank you Luigii now if you wont mind I▓m going to go up to my room.■ Light said as she headed up stairs to her room.

In no time Light was upstairs sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. Looking up she could see it was only Marron holding a couple of cans of Neocola.

⌠I was just wondering if you were thirsty.■ Marron said and handed Light a can of Neocola ⌠Yes thank you.■ Light said as she took the can from Marron and opened it. ⌠Um Marron can I ask you something?■ ⌠Yeah sure.■ Marron answered ⌠Well since now I▓m royal do you think I▓ll change? I-I mean like my personality?■ Light asked ⌠Hmm, no you▓ll still be you, Royal is only a color, sure some pets do change when they are painted but not all, so you only look different.■ ⌠Really?■ ⌠Of course.■ ⌠Marron if you had the chance would you choose to be Royal or Fire?■ ⌠Fire, I already know I▓m royal hence my name being Prince Marron.■ ⌠Good point■ ⌠Hey Light, wanna play a game?■ ⌠Your on, but beware I▓m good at games.■ ⌠Says you!■

After finishing off the rest of there Neocoloa▓s they threw the cans into the trash and ran downs airs to play a game of Key Quest with Roe and Luigii, Tailz waited and watched from the side line and decided to play the winner, but out of all of it she was glad Light was feeling better about her new color.

The End 


End file.
